


Walk a mile in heels

by punprincess321



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Female Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Genderswap, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punprincess321/pseuds/punprincess321
Summary: When his body is severely damaged and in need of week long repairs, Connor is given a new body for the time being, it's a female body. With some help from Hank and female friends, Connor manages to adjust to being Connie until her normal body is repaired.





	Walk a mile in heels

_was this the end?_

 .

_Was he going to die?_

 .

_"Connor!.... stay with us son!..."_

 .

_Hank's voice faded in and out of earshot as he began shutting down for power conservation._

_._

_"I'll save him... I promise." That voice was Elijah Kamski... his creator._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

 

Connor woke up with Hank sitting beside him asleep with tear marks on his face, Connor sat up and immediately felt that his chest had gotten heavy, he could also feel his hair tickling the back of his neck although his hair was never that long, Connor rubbed his eyes and felt his nails scratch his face, he looked at his nails in confusion and saw that his fingernails were indeed longer and were painted a light blue similar to the shade of the accents on his suit.

Connor stood up and and walked over to the mirror on the other side of the room and looks at himself, he shrieks. Connor quickly covers his mouth in shock at how high pitched his voice was, he was in the body of an ST-300 model, the appearance of the body was more of a feminine look to his normal appearance but it was still weird and scary.

From his previous scream, Hank woke up. "Connor! Are you alright?" Connor looked at the Lieutenant confused and creeped out. "Why am I in this body?! What happened to me?!" Hank placed his hands on Connor's shoulders and looked the android in the eyes. "Your body was severely damaged, we could've lost you if your memory and basically your entire self hadn't been transferred to a new body. This was the only spare android body that Kamski had fully functional and we couldn't just leave you on a computer hard drive." Connor calmed down after Hank's explanation, at that moment, chloe walked in.

"Connor! You're okay!" She hugged her friend tightly and smiled at him. "You were in power conservation mode for three hours, we were getting worried." Connor smiled at her, he always enjoyed spending time with Chloe, after the revolution, cyberlife had been given to the androids who would only build child and animal androids from now on so if Connor needed repairs or a new body, Kamski was the only one who could provide it so he and Chloe would spend a lot of time together.

"This body is temporary, Elijah will have your regular one fixed in a few days so you're stuck as a female for the time being." Chloe explained, Connor looked back at the mirror and started playing with his new long brown hair. "This is already going to be a problem, I can't do my job like this." Connor complained, Chloe smirked. "Elijah actually upgraded this model to perform your usual abilities and functions, you're good to go!" Chloe exclaimed, Connor pouted, he wanted his old body back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Chapter 1 is a go! I will start giving connor female pronouns to make it less bizarre and he'll get a new name for the remainder of the fic, stay tuned for chapter 2!!!


End file.
